A merced
by Hessefan
Summary: No se buscaban adrede, pero tampoco evitaban esos encuentros fortuitos. De hecho así había comenzado todo en esa particular noche. Jean había robado una botella de licor de la despensa y Eren, al descubrirlo, no pensó en quedarse callado. Como siempre le llevaba la contra, sin pretenderlo o sin buscarlo en verdad. Trató de no mostrarse muy interesado en saber la respuesta. * BL. *.


**A merced**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _Shingeki no Kyojin me pertenece. Soy Hajime Isayama escribiendo en español un fanfic de mi propia serie._ Desde ya que Shingeki no Kyojin no es de mi autoría. Los créditos a Hajime Isayama.

**Prompt**: 02. Confesiones.

**Extensión**: 2821 palabras.

**Notas**: Al inicio no era así este fic, era otra idea (incluso tenía más palabras LOL), pero tomé uno de los prompts de la Semana del amor que se está organizando en la comu de LJ y pude pulirlo y darle un final :p Es muy sencillo, pero espero que les guste y muchísimas gracias por pasarse a leer.

* * *

No se buscaban adrede, pero tampoco evitaban esos encuentros fortuitos. La mayoría de sus compañeros, aquellos que lo eran desde la época de cadetes, tenían más responsabilidades que en el pasado por cargos nuevos que debieron ocupar una vez que lograron retomar Shinganshina.

Si a Eren le daban a elegir, prefería mil veces compartir copas con Armin, pero con eso de que Arlert el nuevo estratega, su mejor amigo era quien menos tiempo libre tenía. Lo mismo pasaba con Mikasa. Así que, al final del día, siempre quedaba a solas con Jean. Y si bien uno creería que con el tiempo ambos habían madurado, en el fondo no dejaban de ser los mismos chiquillos que competían hasta por lo más intrascendente. De hecho así había comenzado todo en esa particular noche. Jean había robado una botella de licor de la despensa y Eren, al descubrirlo, no pensó en quedarse callado.

—Devuelve eso a su lugar, Jean. No podemos emborracharnos.

—No hay nadie en el cuartel. —Se quejó con el ceño fruncido.

Eren entonces pensó en que Jean tenía razón: eran pocas las veces que podían tener un momento de relax y casi siempre en el cuartel quedaban los altos mandos ejerciendo sus funciones, pero esa noche tanto la comandante Hanji como el sargento Levi estaban en la ciudad.

Solo había quedado Mikasa a cargo y… era Mikasa, si los descubría borracho a lo sumo los reprendería por faltar a sus labores; tampoco iría a aparecerse un titán. No era pecado emborracharse una vez en la vida. La última vez que habían bebido había sido para el Año Nuevo y de eso ya hacía casi un mes y medio.

—Es ahora o nunca —desafió Jean rompiendo el precinto de la botella. Eren exhaló un suspiro debatiéndose internamente en hacerle caso a su lado sensato, que le decía que las patadas de Levi dolían, o en hacerle caso a su lado más humano, ese que al igual que Jean reclamaba un segundo de calma que no implicara pensar en titanes.

Al final acabó sentado a un lado de Jean en el suelo del depósito, pasándose la botella uno al otro, primero en silencio, hasta que, como solía suceder entre ellos y cuando quedaban a solas, las palabras comenzaron a surgir una a una, con timidez al inicio, pero con fluidez cuando uno de los dos evocaba recuerdos compartidos o cuando se animaban a bajar las defensas y a quebrar esa barrera invisible que erigían para los demás.

Como siempre fue Eren quien, mirando hacia el exterior por la puerta abierta, reparó en el detalle de que había comenzado a llover. No hacía falta que lo remarcara, pero como cada vez que acontecía, le resultó inevitable murmurarlo.

—Está lloviendo —sonrió, gesto que llamó la atención de Jean. Cuando Eren volvió la vista se encontró con el escrutinio de su amigo y sintió que lo justo era explicar a qué iba su tonta observación—. M-Me gusta la lluvia.

—Eres afortunado entonces, porque podríamos decir que oficialmente comenzó la época de lluvias —lanzó la tapa de la botella contra la pared—. A mí me fastidia, la humedad es insoportable. —Y como siempre, Jean le llevaba la contra, sin pretenderlo o sin buscarlo en verdad.

—A mí me agrada —siguió confesando— porque los titanes están como dormidos.

—Es cierto —asintió y reflexionó al respecto. Solía haber menos actividad, pero lo malo es que también tenían pocos pasatiempos.

Para algunos la lluvia podía ser un enemigo silencioso, pero para otros bien podía ser una aliada. En esa contradicción, Jean se daba cuenta de que no podían pelear, pero que a su vez y por esa misma razón, les traía un poco paz. Una efímera, que acababa apenas concluía la época de lluvia.

—Aunque bueno —Jean no pudo evitar buscar la manera de fastidiarlo, en especial cuando reparó en lo que su compañero había dicho. Eren vaticinó una broma punzante y la esperó, con afán por quebrar ese momento íntimo que él mismo había originado y que comenzaba a incomodarlo—, tú no necesitas de la lluvia para parecer dormido todo el año.

—¿Esa es la mejor burla que se te pudo ocurrir? —Lo desafió, sin reír, aunque Jean estaba muy risueño y quizás por el alcohol— He escuchado frases más elaboradas surgir de tu cabeza hueca, idiota.

—¿A quién le dices idiota, idiota? —lo enfrentó, borrando la sonrisa de un plumazo. Volvió a recostar la espalda contra las cajas recordando que había tenido una conversación similar sobre la lluvia, muchos años atrás y en esa ocasión fue él quien sonrió al evocar esa reminiscencia—. A Marco también le gustaba la lluvia.

Eren seguía tan fastidiado que le hubiera encantado responderle algo grosero como "¿y a mí qué mierda me importa?", pero supo que cuando Jean hablaba de Marco era deslizarse por un terreno difícil.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, le fastidiaba, porque le hacía sentir incómodo hablar de Marco, pero al mismo tiempo le daba inmensa curiosidad saber más al respecto. Muchos años atrás, en una de esas tantas conversaciones pseudo-filosóficas que tenían, Jean le había dejado muy en claro que los rumores no eran ciertos. Y era lógico, ¿cómo podían pensar que Jean y Marco eran algo similar a una pareja si cuando Marco vivía ambos eran un par de críos?

O sea, lo que le quedó a Eren de esa vieja conversación fue la clara molestia de Jean por pensar algo así, pero no por suponer que él podía estar interesado en chicos y no en chicas. Tal vez, arguyó Eren, porque Jean no eran de los que necesitaba demostrarle nada a los demás, mucho menos quién era.

Esa noche Jean reveló otros de sus recuerdos privados, más que nada porque Eren le recordó que Marco solía decirle Polo, cuando estaba a solas, o creían estar a solas. Cuando Eren le preguntó la razón, Jean se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no sabía de dónde venía eso, pero que ese apodo se lo había ganado en una de las excursiones a campo abierto cuando todavía eran cadetes.

—Era de noche y habíamos tomado distancia del grupo, así que me preocupé y empecé a llamarlo. Y el idiota, que me veía porque estaba arriba de un árbol, cada vez que yo decía Marco, me respondía Polo. Hasta que descubrí su escondite y lo bajé de un hondazo. Desde entonces a veces me decía Polo, pero no sé de dónde viene. Según me había dicho él, lo leyó en uno de los libros prohibidos, uno que tenía que ver con un excursionista o algo así...

Luego de la efusiva narración de Jean, sobrevino un silencio, que si bien no era embarazoso era acojonante, porque Eren podía ver la sonrisa triste de Jean y los ojos humedecidos. _Un horror_ tener que consolar a Jean. Justo a Jean.

—Lo querías mucho…

—Siempre mueren —lo miró, volviendo en sí y dándose cuenta tarde de lo que decía—, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Tú a qué te refieres, ¿a que siempre mueren tus novios? —Lo picó, solo para molestarlo y verle otra expresión y no esa que lo conmovía y lo desarmaba.

—Imbécil… siempre mueren, nuestros compañeros. —Eren logró su cometido, porque Jean estaba muy molesto con esa acotación punzante—. Ya te dije mil veces que Marco era un amigo, ¿cómo te sentirías si Mikasa y Armin mueren?

—No es lo mismo, ellos son como mis hermanos. —No había tenido la intención de menospreciar las emociones de Jean ni de desvalorizar el lazo que pudo haber tenido con Marco, pero para Eren era claro que no se podía comparar. Él se había criado, prácticamente, con Mikasa y Armin, sin embargo se daba cuenta de que nadie podía juzgar o tasar de alguna manera los afectos y los vínculos forjados en ese lugar.

—Si Armin y Mikasa murieran —continuó Jean disimulando su ofensa—, te sentirías muy solo. Así Connie, Sasha y yo estemos aquí… te sentirías muy solo. No se trata de cuántos años llevas conociendo a una persona, sino de lo que esa persona significa para ti.

Ahora era Eren quien tenía ganas de llorar. Miró la botella y se dio cuenta de que solo habían bebido la mitad. Ninguno de los dos era muy adepto al licor, si eso hubiera sido cerveza, ya la hubieran terminado.

—Pero ha pasado el tiempo, Jean. Marco murió, déjalo descansar en paz. Aquí tienes otras personas, vivas, con las cuales puedes tener esa clase de lazos, y algunos más especiales.

—Lo sé, imbécil —parecía insultarse a sí mismo, molesto por esa dura realidad que, como siempre, era Eren quien se lo hacía ver. Podía echarle la culpa al alcohol, lo cierto era que siempre se sentía así, como un poco excluido de los lazos forjados. Porque Armin, Mikasa y Eren eran uno solo, a su vez Connie y Sasha eran más que amigos.

—Para Armin eres alguien muy importante.

—No tanto como lo eres tú para él —rebatió en un murmullo apagado, con cierto tinte a ¿celos? Aquello era tragicómico para Eren, el estar teniendo esa conversación.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu novia? Esa chica culona del otro escuadrón.

—No es mi novia, salimos una temporada, pero no somos nada… Solo me gustaba —No dijo la verdad, que había empezado a salir con ella porque un día se dio cuenta que Mikasa nunca lo vería como la clase de hombre que él esperaba que ella lo viera. Era muy frustrante.

—Bueno, pero has tenido esa clase de lazo, yo nunca…

—¿Nunca estuviste con una chica?

Esa simple pregunta de Jean fue el pie que Eren necesitó para contarle algunos pormenores, quizás demasiado privados, de su vida sexual. Le confesó, sin temor a una reacción negativa o tal vez sin importarle la reacción que podía llegar a tener, que de chico había tenido sus primeras experiencias con un muchacho.

Eren no dio nombres, pero por la edad y la época en la que estaba situado su relato, algo le decía a Jean que se trataba de Armin. Eren le contó lo que había hecho; como los besos, al principio tímidos y desafiantes, fueron derivando paulatinamente en una felación. Esa había sido toda su experiencia en temas relacionados al sexo. Cuando dejó de hablar miró a Jean a la cara, notándolo turbado.

Jean bebió un trago largo de la botella y la apoyó entre sus piernas, como una manera cándida de ocultar una ligera erección, porque el relato podía no haber gozado de detalles muy lujosos, pero en su mente él se encargó de imaginar todo con pelos y señales, pelos sobre todo.

—¿Te dio asco lo que te conté? —preguntó Eren sin temor a una respuesta afirmativa, pero esperando una respuesta sincera, y sabía que con Jean siempre podía esperar eso: sinceridad. Era algo que siempre le había agradado de él, aunque lo negara hasta la muerte.

—No, qué va —rió, nervioso—, solo me sorprendió. —Vio que Eren quería tomar la botella, pero apenas alcanzó a jalarla, porque él la sostuvo con firmeza. Eren lo miró a los ojos, como si le estuviera diciendo "idiota, dame la botella".

—Quiero un trago —se quejó, arrebatándosela de malos modos, con tanta energía que un poco de contenido se volcó. En ese punto bajó la vista y notó la erección, tal vez porque Jean había apoyado las manos haciendo que su gesto volviera más patente su estado. Si tal vez hubiera disimulado, Eren jamás hubiera reparado en el detalle; era medio obtuso para darse cuenta de esas cosas. Hizo la pregunta de fuego, sin quitarle los ojos de la entrepierna— ¿Y tú, con Marco… no hiciste nada de eso?

—Y dale con Marco —se quejó—, ya te dije que Marco era un amigo, éramos chicos para pensar en esas cosas.

—No eran tan chicos —sonrió, dejando de mirar la erección para en cambio mirarlo a los ojos. Se sentía tenso, porque podía respirar en el ambiente las intenciones o lo que ambos pretendían hacer—. Mierda, a mí también se me puso un poco dura —se tocó por encima de la tela del pantalón, como buscando darle pie a Jean para tomar cartas en el asunto; pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener el coraje suficiente para sortear esa barrera, en especial porque ellos dos nunca habían tenido una relación muy entrañable y en el fondo temían una dura represalia por parte del otro.

—Era Armin, ¿verdad? —dijo Jean acercándose un poco más a Eren. Tenía la cara de su compañero tan cerca que si pestañeaba lo tocaba, podía ver en detalle el verde de sus ojos y esa sonrisa bribona que en un pasado no tan lejano le resultaba insoportable por altanera.

—Te gusta Armin, ¿cierto? —contestó con otra pregunta, relamiéndose los labios antes de sentir los de Jean sobre la piel del cuello. Sabía que esa sería la primera deducción de Jean y rió bajito al pensar en que se sorprendería al saber que no había sido con Armin. De hecho, tenía prohibido decir con quién; no quería comprometer a esa persona.

—¿A Armin le gustan los chicos? —Trató de no mostrarse muy interesado en saber la respuesta, pero la pregunta había nacido con ligera ansiedad. Sin embargo el maldito no le había quitado esa espinilla y en castigo Jean le mordió el cuello.

El ligero quejido que soltó Eren fue el punto de quiebre absoluto. No sabían cómo, pero hablar de Armin con cierta complicidad había servido para bajar todas las defensas y barrer con las dudas.

Eren, tiempo después, le discutiría hasta la muerte quien había besado primero al otro, pero Jean también sostendría que quien se había abalanzado sobre él, había sido Eren. Lo cierto que en algún momento los besos, que más se parecían a golpes o a un castigo, dieron lugar a las caricias rudas que ninguno de los dos escatimó. Las manos recorrían zonas muy privadas que en vez de generarles rechazo, los llenaba de ansiedad.

La botella había rodado por el piso y su contenido había formado un pequeño río en declive hacia la puerta. Eso fue lo primero que vio Armin y no se necesitaba ser él para deducir lo que pasaba ahí adentro, el ruido de besos y chupones daban un panorama bastante claro.

—Eren —No quiso que sonara al reclamo de una madre, o de un padre en su caso, pero la manera de llamarlo tuvo cierto tono a reto—, llevo toda la noche buscándote.

—¡A-Armin! —Trató de acomodarse la ropa luchando por lucir normal y digno; en el fondo agradecía que fuera Armin y no Mikasa— ¡Ya volvieron!

—No nos fuimos nunca —aclaró, viendo como ambos se empecinaban en tapar el sol con un dedo, vistiéndose a las apuradas y esquivando las miradas—. ¿Están borrachos?

—No, qué va, Armin —contestó Jean con una inusitada amabilidad para ser él, lo que le dio la pauta de que sí estaba un poco borracho. Armin se agachó y tomó la botella para pararla y que así su contenido no los delatara más de lo que ya había hecho.

—Si se enteran de que robaron la botella y de lo que estaban haciendo aquí… —fue decoroso, no nombró ninguna palabra en alusión al sexo, detalle que ambos agradecieron, o esa conversación sería más incómoda de lo que de por sí era—. Pueden ser dados de baja, ¿entienden? Den las gracias de que los sorprendí yo, pero si hubiera sido el sargento Levi…

—Ya, Armin —se quejó Eren mirándolo a los ojos sin temor a encontrar en ellos algún reproche implícito—. No matamos a nadie, solo robamos una botella. No va a volver a pasar.

—Eso. Aparte no eres quién para retarnos como si fueras nuestro padre. Bien podrías haber estado esta noche con nosotros. —Aquella invitación sonó un poco rara, sobre todo tomando en cuenta el contexto en el que fueron hallados. Jean reparó tarde en eso y fue Eren quien salió en su rescate, en especial al ver la piel blanca de Armin tornándose carmín en las mejillas.

—Algún día tendrías que venir de copas con nosotros, ¿verdad, Jean?

—S-Saben que no me gusta beber —dijo Armin un poco conmocionado, como si lo hubieran invitado a participar de una orgía de sexo desenfrenado y no de una ronda de copas—, pero lo tendré presente. Ahora, tiren la botella, limpien las pruebas del crimen y vuelvan a sus puestos antes de que alguien se dé cuenta. Yo iré a decir que están en ronda.

—Gracias, Armin —dijo Eren con sinceridad.

Jean y Eren no se buscaban adrede, pero esa noche se habían encontrado a merced de sus emociones. Tampoco habían tenido intenciones de romper la extraña amistad que tenían en pos de forjar un lazo diferente al que tenían, pero como solía suceder con esas cuestiones, sencillamente pasó, porque ambos estaban dispuestos a que pasara.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
